Collision
by praylearnwrite
Summary: When the peaceful time being disturbed by some strange force, what will happen to our beloved characters? Will they survive? Can they trust anyone?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Any character, places, and stories from the Inheritance Cycle never belong to me. Ever.**

* * *

 **The Beginning**

"Uncle,"

He had just found the ant colony he used to observe in his spare time before a lilting, almost familiar voice snapped Eragon from his reverie. He opened his eyes to find none other than Ismira Kristinasdaughter, his niece, stood before him. Her coppery brown locks disheveled as many riders have after riding their dragons with utmost speed, or some acrobatic tricks.

He looked up to meet her eyes that reminded him too much of her father. The same swirling brown eyes looked down at him.

"Ismira. What brings you here? Don't you have some apprentices to teach?" He asked. It's still new to him, addressing his little niece like that. It seems like time has passed away too soon.

Too soon. Too much time has passed since his departure from Alagaësia. And never once he had been able to return back. To his _home_. Surely, the time he spent living here were much longer than the time he spent back in Alagaësia, but that land is where he were born, where he fought, and where his heart left behind. And nothing, absolutely nothing can change that.

And unfortunately, the prophecy from a certain witch named Angela, about him never to return to Alagaësia had been true all these years. Each time he tried to get back, duty called. Some skirmish. Some fights. Even some minuscule war with the Ra'zacs who flew from the east and the people from the east who tried to break into Alagaësia and claiming its fertile land, _always_ gets in his way back to home. Demanding his full attention. No excuses.

He never returned. Not witnessing as Nasuada stepped back from her throne as her health worsened. Not witnessing as generation after generation changed. Not even to witness as Carvahall's lord, Roran Stronghammer, being lied down beside his true love for eternity.

He would, oh how he wanted to. But, he can't.

"I do have some teachings to do Uncle, but Blödhgarm has something of highly importance-or so he says, to be reported to you. Since he cannot touch your meditating mind, he sent me for you," Ismira elaborate her intention.

"Ra'zacs?" The lead rider's brow furrowed.

"Well," she imitated her uncle's expression, "Blödhgarm didn't really say anything about whatever it is he wanted to tell you, but I think it's not _them,_ for if it is, he should've rung the tower."

The tower. They had built it during the intense period of the Ra'zacs attack.

Eragon get up to his feet. Running his hand over his black trouser brushing the dirt off, he nodded. "Fine, I'll see him," He hesitated for a second, then added, "Thanks niece, for bringing the news."

The said niece's eyes blazed, "It's Ismira, Uncle." Eragon always knew how it bothered her, to be reminded of her 'youth'.

Her 'uncle' chuckled, "Well, you are the one who called me uncle in the first place," he shrugged, "It makes me feels old, you know."

The corner of Ismira's lips curled upward at this, "Well, it's true. You're more than a hundred years old _Uncle_!" She said mockingly.

He runs his hands through his still youthful face, "Really? Do I look like a cranky old man?"

She contemplated this for a while, "Um, no. But you still have more years as your age than Galbatorix ever reign!"

And with that, his ever polite niece runs off to the woods. Not long after that, a pearly white dragon as big as Saphira was during the war flew above the canopy of the forest, with a high pitched voice calling to him, "See you soon, _Uncle_! And Blodhgarm is in the _scrying_ chamber!", which undeniably belonged to none other than the rider sat upon it.

Shaking his head at her antique, he started his little journey to the furred elf who since even before their departure he considered as friend.

The drizzle has just started to fall to the hard ground when Eragon reached his destination, the _scrying_ chamber. It was one of the buildings in this place that was not made of sung trees. It was made of stone, marbles specifically, with reliefs which showed the history of the dragon riders and Alagaesia. Yes, Alagesia, the clan's original home. They put the reliefs here, in the _scrying_ chamber, to remind them of their home. Their families. Places and people they could contact here, or _saw_ , at least. The reliefs started at the left door wings, then went circling the room, and finished at the right door wings – showing the finding of this new place. Just before it finished, reliefs of the Great War against the black king, Galbatorix, etched. Showing the red and blue dragons fight against the giant black one, him against the tyrant, three children at the corner and an elf with raven hair throwing Dauthdaert to the black dragon's skull. And then, a green dragon, with a crowned rider sat upon his back before the reliefs showing the end of their story.

There is one hidden event that didn't show on these walls. The one that the lead rider remembers as clear as the water from the mountain's peaks, as the stars when the sky was clear. The one that always brought a single tear to his eye. And this day, is the exact a hundred years since _that_.

"Eragon," A voice so soft and familiar he never thought he would hear anymore stopped his heart's beating. He looked away from the reliefs to where the voice came from. And his breath catches. His lungs, heavy. And all of a sudden, his vision shrinks until he could only see his world. _Her_.

The swirling pool of each green shades Eragon ever knew about captivating him. He couldn't move. He couldn't look away. Her high cheekbones. Her flowing, black tresses. Her red lips which could make his heart turned upside down when it's curved in a smile, and when she laughed.. Well, he knows he would give her his life if that's the only way to hear her laugh. And everything else, about her, no matter how unimportant for her and everyone else, is important to him. She is his life, his world.

"Arya,"

It took him so much effort to say her name after all this time, this separation. Even after these years, his feeling has never changed. Deep down, he knew it wouldn't change, it couldn't. The separation would have took its toll on him if not for Saphira who always there for him. As the same circumstances happened to Saphira, he would be there for her.

The elven queen started the elven greetings, and he tried so hard to reply the kind gesture. His mind and heart were still at a racing pace.

She smiled.

And it's enough to immobilize him.

All his control of his mind and body, after all the meditation he made, were lost. He, The Kingkiller, is weak in front of her.

"It's been a long time, Eragon." She smiled again. "I believe you enjoy your peaceful time with the riders, but what am I going to tell you might end it."

Eragon's brow creased as he heard her, "What is wrong? Is it the Ra'zacs? Galbatorix's loyal pets? Surdan a-"

"It's not them, Eragon. We still have no idea about what it is as well, but something has happened," she cuts.

"So, what is it?"

"Something, as well as several young humans has just appeared in the middle of our forest. They were still unconscious until this time even though they had no injuries, and no spell could wake them up."

"But, how? Surely Du Weldenvarden always being warded by various spell, except.."

"Yes. And that worries me."

Eragon's mind raced, searching for a solution.

 _Little One, I think it's time for us to go home,_

 _We? How about the other? We can't just leave them Saph,_

 _Yes we can, Eragon. They are much more capable of maintaining this land without us. We've trained them for years! And besides, we have stayed here for far too long… Don't you want to see your friends again?_

 _Of course I do! But, the prophecies.._

 _They're just words Eragon! I can't believe it that you actually believe them!_

 _I didn't Saph! But, all this time, those words just keep becoming true! I can't even visit Roran's burial, why should I go home now?_

 _Because the Ra'zacs were attacking us that time! But now, there's no obstacle in front of us. The riders and dragons have settled here, slowly flourishing to their former glory. Our jobs here are done, Little One.._

Eragon's throat choked. The thought of going back, of being home once again, racked his nerve. He misses his home. He misses his friends. So very much.

And now, a new possible threat has emerged. Threatening to take away his loved ones, his home.

He should go back.

He _should_.

But, he didn't know if he _could._

"We will go to Alagaesia," his lips muttered.

 _We'll go home,_ his heart said.

Just saying those words makes him feels as if a burden has been lifted up from his heart.

 _Yes, Little One, we're going home._

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Soo, hey guys! It's me trying to make a much more serious version of my other fanfic and.. I really want to know your responses about this guys, should I keep this one up or finish the other first? This version is just roaming my head, constantly. Please, help!**

 **See ya :)**

 ***7 dec 2016 - a slight error, fixed!**

 ***24 jan 2017 - a huge mistake, fixed!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Call

**Disclaimer: Any character, places, and stories from the Inheritance Cycle never belong to me. Ever.**

* * *

 **The Call**

 _Burning pain coursed through his body._

 _They're burning._

 _And they're falling._

 _They should do something before the collision happens._

 _He should._

 _But now, no one can do anything._

 _They're immobilized._

 _Their experiment has gone too far._

 _Things made far from their reach with a cause._

 _And that's what they do._

 _Trying to reach things that shouldn't be reached._

 _To make things that shouldn't be made._

 _And to reverse things that should be unreversed._

 _The human race, with their greed nature, were trying to push their limits._

 _Look at them now._

 _Strapped to their so-called machine._

 _Can't do anything._

 _Fallen with their greed._

 _And the world keeps spinning._

* * *

"What happened, Lord Datedhr?" The Queen of the Elves asked her advisor curtly.

It's in the middle of the night and she was just started to fell into her trance when the elven lord knocked on her door quite hastily. Yes, the lord has climbed the tall tree of the riders to reach her room. As a queen, she should live at Tialdarí Hall, but she is a rider first and the elves know better than to argue with her about that. She doesn't live at the lead rider's tree, though. It belonged to the Leader of the Riders, still is, and will be, forever.

She and her green companion live in the tree across from the leader's.

And since a hundred years ago, _that_ tree has been empty.

Time has passed and the trees grew taller. The other trees of the riders have been occupied by the new riders that have finished their training, by those who choose to come back.

"Something has succeeded to break our forest wards without Gilderien's permission. And now The Wise One had been unconscious from the force that disintegrates our forest's protection," the Lord answering his queen in a whisper. Not wanting to create more havoc than it already has. "You should come, Dröttning."

She grabbed her sword and followed the elven lord.

The first thing she noticed when they arrived at the site was that the usually lush and green trees around them have been burned, and it formed a perfect circle with the wide of a mile. Dark smokes and ashes twirling on the air. The debris from the burned trees was covering the floor of the forest. In the middle of it lay several bodies. She approached them.

 _Careful, Little Queen,_

 _I always am, Firnèn_

She watched them closely, searching for any life signs. And she founds it.

The steady rise and down of their chests, the air rushing in and out their nostrils, and the heartbeats she could hear from where she stood.

 _They are still alive!_

Then she caught the sight of blood seeping out from their burned clothes.

"Lord Dathedr, please, bring them to the Healers' place. And make sure to place guards and wards around them. We can't trust them yet," she ordered.

The said lord bowed and leaves to do his task.

With nothing more to do, the green rider mounted her green companion.

Firnèn eyed the bodies that littered the ground before him once more before flapping his powerful wings and bring the both of them to the sky. The green land below getting further for them, and the dark sky full of stars getting nearer and nearer. The dragon keeps his pace up to the sky, the heaven. Where stars blinking and hanging low, daring anyone to catch them.

After a while, the dragon stops his ascending movement and just, _float._

His green scales glimmering in the moon's light. And he keeps floating in the ocean of stars. There are no other living being in their altitude. Just him, and his rider.

 _Little One, what are they? They look like humans, but their clothes are weird.. And, those things.._ Firnèn said after some moment.

 _I don't know, Firnèn, this event is as strange as stars itself,_ Arya answered with a somewhat distracted mind.

 _What should we do now? Waiting for them to wake up?_

 _Yes, and in the meantime, we should inform the Riders about this. Anything that powerful enough to break our wards shouldn't be taken lightly,_

There is a slight pause before the green dragon answered her,

 _So, you're going to talk to_ him _?_ Firnèn replied with a teasing tone, trying to lift the somber mood around them.

The Queen rolled her eyes at her dragon's tease,

 _Yes,_ she answered.

 _Finally! Arya, you know you miss him, he is your only friend, and you even trade your true names to each other. The answer as to why you always avoid his contact since he left is beyond me,_

His rider didn't answer that. Signing that she won't talk about the matter deeper.

 _Stop teasing me, Firnèn. We have better things to do._

And with that, the green dragon glided, slowly descending to their home.

The first sun rays have just reached the ground of Du Weldenvarden when the pair finally reached their home. Not wasting any time, the rider went to her work chamber, where the mirror she used to scry is.

The mirror welcomed her with her own reflection. Windblown hair and drowsy eyes being the highlight of her appearance. Soothing her hair down, and making herself more representable to the riders, she chanted the spell.

The mirror shimmered, and her heartbeats increased. She puts on her usual mask of indifferent on her face. Steeling herself from the oncoming conversation.

 _Relax, Tiny Queen,_ Firnèn's presence soothing her mind.

She sends back a wave of gratitude to her huge companion.

The light from the mirror subsided, showing her a large room, with such intricate details on the walls, and a familiar blue furred elf.

"My Queen," the said elf bowed.

"Blödhgarm,"

The furred elf started the elven greeting.

"What have we done, Arya Dröttning, for you to give us this call after a long time?" Blödhgarm asked curiously after finished his greetings.

"It has been a long time indeed," The said elven queen took a deep breath, "I need to talk to the Lead Rider, please."

Blödhgarm's eyes grew dim for a moment,

"I have informed one of the Riders to get the message to Eragon," Blödhgarm said, leaving the lead rider's title, "He will arrive shortly."

She nodded her thanks.

Waiting for the subject of their current topic to arrive, Arya tried to fill her own curiosity about the living of the dragons and the riders from Blödhgarm,

"How are you and your companion doing, Blödhgarm-elda?"

Blödhgarm titled his head, contemplating her question for a while, "We are doing fine, My Queen. The dragons and riders are slowly flourishing to their former glory, while the wild dragons keep increasing in their numbers. There are none other than peace here for these last few years lead by Eragon and Brightscales." He finally answered, again, leaving the Lead Rider's title.

Arya's brows furrowed a bit, "Why did you leave Eragon's title Blödhgarm?" Her voice contains a speck of venom from worrying about what have happened to make Blödhgarm deem Eragon unworthy of his titles.

Blödhgarm's eyes widened, realizing his mistake, "I apologize, My Queen. Shadeslayer and I had been friends since the Great War, and he had asked me a long time ago to call him just by his name. It is not from an ill cause that I mentioned him like that, it is out of habit, My Queen. Again, I beg your forgiveness."

Arya barely held her relieved sigh, "It is fine, Blödhgarm-elda. It is I who have misunderstood your action. I was just wanted to make sure that there is nothing wrong between the two of you," she ended her phrase with a smile.

The furred elf replied her smile, "Thank you, Dröttning." His eyes grew dim once again, "I believe Eragon would be here in a matter of minutes, please, excuse me,"

And with that, the form of the blue furred elf gone from her view.

Just as she started to count the time, the door on the other side creaked. The sunlight is shining through it, illuminating the view.

The sound of the door being closed echoed around the room. The light subsided, and there, by the door, the person she trusted with her life stood. His eyes were focused on the relief she couldn't make out the details, for she too was entranced with another thing. _Him._

His messy warm brown hair that barely touched his shoulder. His angular face that was more elf than of man. The way his lips tightened into a thin line from the emotion that swirling in his eyes.

After a while, when her emotion calmed down, she opened her mouth,

"Eragon,"

Her croaked voice came out from her mouth, suddenly dry.

The said person looked up to where her voice has come from.

And their gaze locked.

She could see him. Clearly.

And she knows what evoked such reaction from him.

 _That night._

Flashes of memories were coursing through her mind's eyes. She still remember how the boat floating on the river, glowing with pure light it reflected from the moon, how the grass swaying by the wind that passed them, how the pebbles rumbled beneath their feet, how the river rushed to the unknown land, and how the world seems to be too perfect that day. Too perfect, such a contrast of what beneath the surface. With the moon and the stars above them while they were standing next to each other. Threatening the emotion she kept inside of her to leak to the surface.

She could feel everything he felt. Since the day they gave their lives to each other's hands until this very moment. No matter how far the distance the fate separated them, she could, no matter how faint it is. She does not know if he could feel her feelings too, but she could. Sparks of feelings did not belong to her nor Firnèn, woke her in the middle of the night. Crying.

 _Ssh, Little One,_

A wave of comforting feelings washed over her from her companion.

Her words came out from her mouth like the water flowing on the river. Her minds formed the words instantly, telling him what he needed to know.

Time flows out from her grasp. And the only thing she could see is his swirling emotion inside his eyes, the way his expression changed, the way his body tensed as he heard the news, and the way his eyes begged her to stay. _With him._

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, here it is! I'm sorry for the slow pace and update, I don't want to rush this one out :)**

 **Special thanks to 'rejooc' for complimenting, pointing out my mistake and being this story's first reviewer!**

 **See ya! -and feel free to comment and criticize ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

**Disclaimer: Any character, places, and stories from the Inheritance Cycle never belong to me. Ever.**

* * *

 **Arrival**

 _Darkness._

 _She woke up and found herself floating in the darkness._

 _No pain, even though she's sure she must have been in excruciating pain._

 _She's numb._

 _Just floating around in the void._

 _Where am I?_

 _The Afterlife?_

 _Her question came back to her unanswered._

 _And she keeps floating._

* * *

Red and yellow stripes, coloring the darkening sky like paint splattered on the canvases. The clouds hung in the sky, letting their shadows fall upon the ground below. The blade of grass whispering and caressing each other as lovers do. The mischievously calm river flowing with natural grace, bringing life to the empty landscape. Some trees stood individually, racing to reach the sky with their branches. The winds blow from the land to the far sea elegantly, only to be disturbed by the massive hulk of sapphire and white scales which curled under one of the few trees.

There, protected from the wind, the leader of the dragon riders sat, eating an apple while reading a book old enough that termites could have feasted on it if only it wasn't protected by magic. His niece, Ismira, who insisted to be part of the journey had fallen asleep under her dragon's wings.

 _You should rest, Little One,_ the sapphire scaled dragon said to her beloved rider with her eyes half closed.

 _Just a minute_ , Eragon bites the apple, _there must be something else that could cause this event_ , he continued. Too afraid to accept that his suspicion is the only cause existed. His eyes frantically scanning the words. Trying to find that thing.

 _Hmm... fine. Just get enough rest, for we have traveled five days from home and we'll have five more to reach our destination,_

Her rider nodded and felt his dragon sleepily fell into sleep.

After taking another bite and flipping the page in hopelessness, Eragon crawled to Saphira's warm belly and lay there while he dragged away from consciousness to the trance state.

Nearing the middle of the night, a small bright spot of life came into Eragon's sense. Crawling a bit rapidly towards him. Due to its small size, Eragon could avoid it just in time before it reached him. When his consciousness has gathered itself, he saw it. The fluffy and round creature that tried to bit his ear as Angela the Herbalist warned him long ago.

A hamster.

The wild hamster stared at him. Its round eyes and innocent face provoked the curiosity of the lead rider.

 _Why something this small attacked something much bigger than itself?_

 _Is it really dangerous?_

However, his thought got interrupted by Saphira,

 _Eragon,_

 _What? It seems harmless..._ Eragon replied while the said creature huddled closer to the warmth of the Great Saphira's belly.

The dragoness, tilted her head toward the small fluff who currently curled beside her. The hamster didn't even stir. It didn't afraid of her.

Finally, Eragon could not contain his curiosity and touch the hamster's consciousness tenderly so not to wake it up.

Eragon felt safety and comfortableness from its mind, then shifted through its previous memory. As he plunged himself into its mind, he realized that the world around him turned to black and white. Then, he saw himself, from the hamster's eyes, laying on the ground beside Saphira. His eyes weren't closed while he was in trance. One moment after that, Eragon felt hunger emanated from its memory when it saw his ears. From the hamster's perspective, he could understand why his ear seems so delicious.

It thought they were the ear-shaped mushroom, or in other words, cloud ear fungus.

Eragon giggled.

Then, Eragon shifted through another memory. His giggle died. He found himself between blades of grass, heading to what seems like its home, a hole. With his mind, Eragon knows that the hamster used to live with another one, probably its mate, inside that hole. But, suddenly its pace halted. Because there, inside the hole, there's a glimmer. From the scales of a snake.

It was terrified and run, and run, and run, until it feels the warmth emanating from under a tree, where Eragon and Saphira rest.

Eragon snaped out from the hamster's mind.

With tenderness, he whispered it,

Fricai,

And the hamster's eyes opened, and he-the hamster, as Eragon noticed, approached him with a newly found interest. Not because of his ears, but because the safety Eragon could provide as a friend.

Fricai,

The hamster blinked. Slowly, Eragon stroke the creature. Its fur soft against his palm. Then, the hamster climbed to the dragon rider's hand.

* * *

The days passed and gone in blurry memories. Once, they were in the middle of nowhere, and now, the familiar curve of the calm river has just passed below them. Stars adorning the sky with patterns and unlimited stories. The moon's reflection perfectly reflected by the river. However, such a serene landscape cannot keep the heart of the lead dragon rider to calm down.

Lights from the dwarven village illuminate the river banks. Songs and voices surround the bright little dot in the middle of nothingness. Dwarves, elves, humans, and even urgals dancing with each other merrily, celebrating an event unknown to the visitors.

Yes, Hedarth has come to its glory once more.

However, our visitors never landed there. They wanted to keep their arrival as quiet as possible, definitely not wanting the folks to questioning their sudden appearance after years of isolation. For them, humans especially, the famous lead rider and the majestic dragoness are as magnificent as legends told by their parents. Surely they have seen another dragons and riders flew throughout the sky of their land, but they never see the legends.

So, the three companion, Eragon, Saphira, Bӧllr the hamster who insisted to stay inside one of Saphira's saddle pouch, and several Eldunari that accompany them fly through the clouds, to the woods of Ellesmera.

After three more days flying, the green horizon of Du Weldenvarden could be seen.

However, there's something amiss about it.

 _Eragon, look!_ Saphira's voice echoed through Eragon's mind.

 _What is it Saph? I can feel that something is wrong, but I can't see anything out of place,_

 _Here,_

With that, Saphira relayed her vision to her rider.

As Saphira's vision replaced his, he could see it. The bluish hue stood out the most while reducing the others, creating a layer of filter, making the unseen to be seen.

The forest is just as usual, but, the dark sky wasn't. It was too dark. As if nothingness loomed over the forest. Trying to swallow it.

Not wanting to waste more time, Saphira plunged faster towards the capital, Ellesmera.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! How are you?**

 **I'm sorry it's been a long time since I updated, so here it is! A kind-of-filler chapter! I wanted to make it longer until we reach the core problem, but I can't wait to update it anymore, it's been too long for me :'D**

 **Hope you like it :D**

 **and.. can you guess what's going to happen to our beloved fantasy land Alagaesia? hmm?**

 **As always, feel free to leave comments and critics!**


End file.
